


The Mouth on You

by FormidablePassion



Series: Wincest Love Week 2017 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, D/s undertones, Dom!Sam, Light Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Dean challenges Sam, So Sam can't help but give Dean his own hands-free challenge.Dean steps up and shows Sam just how good he can be.





	The Mouth on You

**Author's Note:**

> This year I participated in the [Wincest Love Week](http://wincestloveweek.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr.  
> This was the sixth day and the prompts were:  
>  Darkest fears explored  
>  Everyone is gay  
>  NSFW with no hands  
> I picked NSFW with no hands  
> I hope you enjoy!

Dean snorted. “Oh come on, Sam. You know I’m more skilled than that.” 

Sam raised one of his eyebrows, “Really? You think that you can get me off without either of us using our hands?” 

“Sam. Not to brag, but you  _ know _ this mouth is  _ d i v i n e _ wrapped around that thick beautiful cock of yours.”  Dean smirked and took another bite of pie, licking the fork seductively just to be a little shit. It worked too. Sam felt his dick twitch in his jeans. 

Sam nodded as his plan formed. 

“So this is what’s going to happen, Dean.” Sam watched as Dean perked up at his words. “When we leave here, we’re going back to the hotel. You are going to strip down naked and get on your knees with your hands behind your back. Then I will bind your hands with cuffs or rope and you will only be allowed to use your tongue and ass to get me off. Do you think you’re up for that challenge?” Sam’s gaze bore into his brother, not relenting even a little. He watched as Dean squirmed in his seat.

Dean was visibly flushed and bit his bottom lip. “Do I get to choose? Cuffs or rope?” he asked Sam. 

Sam couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face. “Yes you do.” 

“Fuck.” Dean reached into his pocket and laid money on the table as he stood. “Let’s go.” 

As soon as they got back to the hotel Dean was stripping off his clothes before they even had the door closed. Dean took off his bracelets and set them carefully on the table. 

“I want the ropes. It’s been so long.”  _ I miss it  _ went unsaid. Dean rubbed his wrists as he spoke to Sam. Sam knew what he was missing. The burn of ropes rubbing his wrists raw as Sam used his body for his own pleasure. 

Sam just nodded and grabbed the rope from his bag. He moved behind Dean, who had fallen to his knees, and wrapped his wrists tightly together so that he wouldn’t be able to move them without getting rope burns. 

Sam watched Dean as he rested on his knees and Sam slowly undressed. When he was completely naked, dick hard and jutting out, drops of precome sliding down the head onto the shaft. Sam watched as Dean stared at his cock, making it jump, and Dean’s gasp was far more pleasing than Sam would have imagined in this moment. 

“Come on, Sammy. Let me. Please.” Dean opened his mouth in invitation. He seemed more eager tonight than he normally would be. 

“You don’t get it all the way in, Dean.” Sam warned. 

“I know.” Dean stuck his tongue out and waited for Sam to move. 

Sam grinned and moved towards Dean, allowing the tip of his dick to rub against the tongue offered to him. He heard Dean groan at the taste of the salty precome. He resisted the urge to thrust into Dean’s mouth and fuck his throat raw. 

“Just your tongue, Dean.” Sam warned him. 

Dean went to town and licked up and down Sam’s shaft and balls, doing things that Sam couldn't even begin to describe. Watching Dean as he did everything he could to make Sam come was amazing and it was too much effort to make sure that he didn’t blow too soon. 

Sam knew it wasn’t going to take long but he did his best to hold still, watching his cock bob up and down as Dean licked along every inch that he could. Watching Dean, especially not using his mouth properly, was always a turn on for him. It didn’t take too long for Sam, eventually he gave in to his need and told Dean, “Open up.” 

Dean stuck that beautiful tongue out and Sam stroked his cock twice before he was finally coming over Dean’s tongue and flushed face. He smiled as he watch Dean lick at every drop, eagerly drinking in every part of Sam that he was allowed to have. 

After a moment of recovery Sam grinned down at Dean, leaned over and kissed him deeply, tasting himself on Dean’s tongue. “Oh we’ve barely even started tonight.” He shoved Dean backward.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.


End file.
